My True Love
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: A Flora and Helia fanfic! Flora and Helia get together, but chaos comes across when Ortensia decides to ruin everything... giving up being a fairy, going along with the Trix... Just WTH!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: Another story but I did not write this one alone. My wifey and I wrote this like at 1am last night and yes, this is a Flora and Helia story. WIFEY, DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Ana(wifey): TIFFANY & I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB :D**

Flora's POV:

Alfea was at Red Fountain just for a short visit because Ms.F wanted to talk to Codadorta & Saladin. I was under a tree, while Layla snapped me out of my daydream.

"Daydreaming about Helia?" she asked. I blushed slightly.

"What? No..." I lied.

"You're a bad liar when it comes to Helia." she said. "It's time for you to confess to him!"

"What? No it's not!" I yelled.

"Yes it is! knows too! That's the whole reason we're here! Ms.F wanted to talk to Codadorta & Saladin about you and Helia!" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

" told me and the rest of the girls." she responded. I sighed. I guess I should but...

"What if he dosen't feel the same way?" I said worriedly.

"I'm positive he does. Otherwise, he would have a girlfriend." she assured me. "Now go look for him!" I got up & looked around for Helia. I went inside and saw him... talking to Ortensia. She recently gotten her glasses off and straightened her hair more often. She had guys falling head over heels for her now. I had to admit, she was really pretty.

"Helia, you know, I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you..." she started.

"Ortensia..." he started. He took her hands in his. No... I felt tears starting in my eyes & I started to sob. I stood up and ran, just to see that my stupidest mistake was that I just bumped into him. He grabbed my wrist and saw my tears. I yanked my wrist from his grasped and ran.

"Flora!" he yelled, but I payed no attention. I ran out of breath, so I stopped in the middle of a bridge. I looked at the water, my tears falling from my face. I went to find Layla and I saw her under the tree I was before. She saw my tears and ran towards me and hugged me.

"What happened?"

"O-Ortensia was-co-confes-ssing t-to him a-and h-he took h-her hands in h-his and then I st-started to cry and I r-ran but I accidently bumped i-into him." I managed to say, my voice starting to calm down. I wiped away my tears.

"And then what?" she asked.

"He grabbed my wrist and saw my tears. I yanked my wrist away from his grasp and ran out. He yelled my name but I didn't stop." I said.

"Aw, sweetie. Well, there might be a chance he didn't accept..." she said. "The least you can do is talk to him and still confess. It'll make you feel better if you just tell him."

"Alright..." I said.

"In fact... here he comes right now." she said, pointing behind me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Flora." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw deep aqua blue eyes filled with seriousness.

"Helia." I said, looking down.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Layla and walked away.

"We need to talk." he said. He grabbed my hand pulled me into a room.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! What will happen during the conversation? Did he accept Ortensia's confession? I'll update another chapter later or tomorrow!**

**R&R!**


	2. My True Love: Finally Together?

**Tiffany: Okay, this is chapter 2! Yay! Disclaimer!**

**Ana: Tiffany and I do not own Winx Club!**

_Recap from previous episode:_

_"Flora." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw deep aqua blue eyes filled with seriousness._

_"Helia." I said, looking down._

_"I'll leave you two alone." said Layla and walked away._

_"We need to talk." he said. He grabbed my hand pulled me into a room._

Helia's POV:

Ortensia had confessed to me, but I did just not feel the same way... my romantic feelings were for the nature fairy, Flora. I had gently declined Ortensia's feelings. Someone had bumped into me. It was Flora. She had tears running down her cheeks, I think she watched and listened. I grabbed her wrist but she pulled out of my grasp.

"Flora!" I yelled, but she payed no attention. I went to go look for her and I saw her with Layla. I went up behind her.

"Flora." I said, my voice filled with a serious tone & my eyes showing seriousness in my eyes. She turned around and looked down.

"Helia." she said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Layla said and she walked away.

"We need to talk." I said while grabbing her hand and leading her into a room, which was mine. I closed the door behind me.

"I know you heard Ortensia's confession to me."

"Yea, and? It's not my fault if you accepted her feelings."

"I didn't."

"W-what? Why?" she asked.

"Ortensia's a nice girl and all but she's not the one that I've fallen for."

"Then who?" she asked, looking down.

Normal POV:

Helia placed his hands under Flora's chin & placed his cool lips on Flora's soft and sweet lips. Flora was shocked but then started kissing back and wrapped her arms around his neck while Helia's hands dropped and rested on Flora's waist. He pulled Flora's body closer to him, causing Flora to sigh in pleasure. Then, the nature fairy got to expirience something she has never did. The sweet taste of Helia's tounge barely brushing against hers. She moaned softly in pleasure.

"Hey, Helia, I w- oh, am I interrupting something?" said Timmy while opening the door. Flora and Helia pulled apart at the sudden outburst from Timmy.

"Um, nothing, Timmy." said Flora.

"Oh, well, I'll be going now." said Timmy while closing the door.

"Flora, I love _**you**_." he said.

"Oh, Helia, you don't know how long I've felt the same way." she said**(A/N: It does sound like something she would say).**

Flora's POV:

We actually kissed! And we both confessed!

"Would you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Helia!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we started walking around Red Fountain laughing and talking. Suddenly Bloom and the other girls ran up to me in enchantix form.

"Flora, we need your help!" yelled Bloom.

**Im ending it right there because my mom wants me off -.-**

**R&R!**


	3. Screw you, Ortensia!

**Tiffany: Me is back! Yay... anyways, wifey, disclaimer please.**

**Ana AKA wifey: My wifey AKA Tiffany does not own Winx Club though she wishes!**

_Recap from previous episode:_

_"Yes, Helia!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we started walking around Red Fountain laughing and talking. Suddenly Bloom and the other girls ran up to me in enchantix form._

_"Flora, we need your help!" yelled Bloom._

Flora's POV:

I nodded and transformed into my Enchantix outfit, flying with the girls over to the arena with Helia running behind us, where we found an ogre breaking down the walls and attacking.

"Ivy Vine Wrap!" I yelled. Vines wrapped around the ogre, from the feet and then the whole body. Suddenly, the vines ripped, releasing the ogre. What the...? I suddenly heard a laugh and looked up. Ortensia?

"Ortensia, what are you doing?" yelled Stella.

"What ever do you mean?" she said, acting innocent.

"You know what she meant!" said Bloom.

"Well, if I can't have Helia, then NO ONE can!" she said. She threw a pink, glowing ball, aiming at Helia and knocked him out.

"HELIA!" I yelled. He was unconsious, so he'll wake up soon... hopefully.

"Dragon Fury!" yelled Bloom, shooting a real powerful fire blast right at Ortensia, knocking her down to the floor. As soon as she hit the ground, Helia woke up and the orgre just magically dissapeared!

"Where's Ortensia?" he asked. What in the...

"She's knocked on the ground." I said, confused. He ran up to her.

"Ortensia, my love," he said, holding her hand.

"What the hell, Helia?" yelled Musa, marching towards him, grabbing the collar of his uniform and pinned him against the broken brick walls."You best be kidding us 'cuz we don't play like that, for real!" Riven pulled her back.

"Musa, calm down." he said, then doing what Musa did to Helia."Yeah, what she said!" Helia pushed him off.

"No, I am not, I am in love with Ortensia." he said calmly. I was in the verge of tears. I un-transformed and ran away crying.

Musa's POV**(Omg, first time!)**:

Helia woke up from his unconsiousness**(Is that even a word? Well, it came from me, didn't it?)** and ran to Ortensia.

"Ortensia, my love," he said. What the hell?

"What the hell, Helia?" I yelled. I marched towards him, grabbed the collar of his uniform and pinned him against the broken brick walls. "You best be kidding us 'cuz we don't play like that, for real!" Riven pulled me back.

"Musa, calm down." he said, and then did to Helia what I just did. "Yeah, what she said!" Helia pushed him off.

"No, I am not, I am in love with Ortensia." he said calmly. I was in the same state as Flora, in the verge of tears. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY hurts Flora! I saw Ortensia smirk. Oh hell no, that pink glowing thingy was a spell to make Helia fall for her. Flora ran away, crying. Oh shit, this bitch is goin' down! I lunged towards Ortensia and started pulling her hair. I don't care if she has the power of music like I do, but let me tell you one thing, her music will NEVER be the same as mine & she deserves to be beaten!

"Musa!" I calmed myself for a bit after hearing my name from Stella's voice."You can't start jumping her without me, Tecna and Layla. We combined our powers and sent Ortensia flying off to who knows where, probobly Black Mud Swamp.

"Um... girls, what do you want us to do with this?" asked Brandon, signaling towards Helia's lumped body on the ground.

"Holy chizz, what did you do to him?" I asked.

"Well, he was getting on my nerves with the whole 'I'm in love with Ortensia' thing so I punched him square in the face." explained Riven like it didn't matter. I giggled a bit.

"Um, we have a problem." said Tecna.

"What kind of problem?" asked Layla.

"Well, I scanned Helia's body to look for how much damage the spell did and it looks like it's not going to wear off unless something's done." she said, looking at some line graph.

"Can it be reversed by a spell?" asked Bloom.

"Well, not exactly a spell, but by a sing coming from the heart." said Tecna.

"Then, what are we going to do, tell Flora to sing?" said Stella.

"Pretty much, I guess." I said.

"Well, lets tie Helia up, then." said Stella.

"Why?" asked Bloom, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's gonna wake up soon and then he's just gonna hurt Flora more!" She explained. She's got a point.

"Well, let's lock him up in his room instead of tying him up." said Layla.

"That's sounds good. But, you guys, we can't force her to sing. It's best if we don't tell her about it." said Tecna.

"Why shouldn't we tell her? Do you want Flora heartbroken?" I yelled.

"It's not that." said Tecna shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, it's just that, Flora's one of my best friends and Helia's her first love so I don't want anything bad to happen to her." I explained.

"Tecna meant by not telling Flora about it, Flora will actually sing from the heart instead of forcing herself which would not work." explained Timmy.

**I'm ending this chapter right here 'cuz I'm kind of dealing with writer's block right now but please review! R&R!**


	4. You're Mine 'cuz you Move Me

**Tiffany: I'm back with another chapter of My True Love! Yay! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! Ya'll get a cupcake! Anyways, please read my story The Real Thing! If you review that story, I'll give you cupcakes and I'll thank you on the next chapter of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

Flora's POV:

I was sitting on my bed surrounded by my friends. They were trying to comfort me. Stella seemed anxious for something because she was pacing around the room.

"Why are you pacing around the room, Stella?" I asked.

"Ugh, it's just... I can't tell you, okay?" she said. She's hiding something...

"Well, can I have some alone time?" I asked the girls.

"Sure, Flo'." said Musa. They all left. I started singing a song by Demi Lovato.

_**"Until You're Mine"**_

_**My state of mind has finally**_  
><em><strong>got the best of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need you next to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try to find a way that I<strong>_  
><em><strong>could get to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just wanna get to you<strong>_

_**The world I see is perfect now,**_  
><em><strong>you're all around<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you I can breathe<strong>_

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**_  
><em><strong>A way to fill this hole inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't survive without you here<strong>_  
><em><strong>by my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you're mine, not gonna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even close to complete<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't rest until you're mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine...<strong>_

_**Alone inside, I can only hear**_  
><em><strong>your voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ringing through the noise<strong>_

_**Can't fight my mind, keeps on**_  
><em><strong>coming back to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always back to you<strong>_

_**Wanted something out of reach**_  
><em><strong>It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah<strong>_

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**_  
><em><strong>A way to fill this hole inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't survive without you here by<strong>_  
><em><strong>my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you're mine, not gonna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even close to complete<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't rest until you're mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine...<strong>_

_**Just stop wondering**_  
><em><strong>If we were meant to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forget about fate and just hold me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready to begin<strong>_  
><em><strong>The waiting has to end<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right now, today<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've gotta find a way<strong>_

_**Mine...**_  
><em><strong>Until you're<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine...<strong>_

_**Until you're mine, I have to find**_  
><em><strong>A way to fill this hole inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't survive without you here by<strong>_  
><em><strong>my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you're mine, not gonna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even close to complete<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't rest until you're mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine...<strong>_

_**My state of mind has finally got the**_  
><em><strong>best of me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need you next to me...<strong>_

"You got an amazing voice, Flo'." said Musa. I blushed a bit.

Whatever it is I have to do to save Helia, I'll do it! My first love... I won't stop until you're mine.

Ortensia's POV:

Helia and I walked around the park, not saying a thing. Huh, was it really worth it? He's quiet... but I don't like anything or anyone to be taken from me.

"So, Helia, tell me about yourself?" I asked him.

"There's not much. I USED to go to Red Fountain. I was one of the top students until I dropped out to go to art school because I don't believe in fighting." he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then, how will you protect yourself?" I asked.

"I don't believe in fighting much, but I sometimes use offensive attacks." he said."Tell me about you?"

"What's to know? I have the power of music-" I got interrupted by Helia.

"Like Musa?" he asked.

"Different from Musa." I looked around and saw the Trix. They called me over.

"Wait here." I told Helia. I ran to them.

"How's having one of the pixie's boyfriends as your boy toy?" asked Icy.

"Actually, I thought it be alot more fun. It's boring but at least it's one of the Winx's." I said. I smirked. Flora is so screwed.

"Ha, true that." said Darcy.

"What do you know? You hardly lasted with Riven!" said Stormy.

"Well, at least I had him, no? At least I was able to get one of those dumbasses, unlike you!" yelled Darcy.

"Girls, no time for fighting, we still gotta finish those pixies." said Icy. Darcy and Story scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, ya'll do wh- Helia's gone!" I yelled.

"What?" said Stormy.

"He always follows my orders! Where'd he go?" I yelled, panicking.

"Chill." said Icy. I glared at her.

Helia's POV:

Ortensia ran to these 3 witches. They looked familiar... Oh well, I'm gonna go to the park and draw.

As soon as I got to the park, I saw someone. She was beautiful. Honey brown hair with blonde on the bangs, jade eyes, tan skin. Something in my mind triggered, as if I knew her from somewhere. I went up to her.

"Helia!" she said. She knows my name, that means I know her... "It's me, Flora."

"Um, hi?" I said. "Wanna sit down?" I asked her. She nodded. We sat on the grass and watched the lake, without saying a single word. She started singing this song out of nowhere, but I can't really hear it.

"Can you sing louder?" I asked.

"Um, sure."

**_Moves Me by Demi Lovato_**

_**Yeah,Yeah,yeah,Woo **_  
><em><strong>I can't help my self but think <strong>_  
><em><strong>what you've done for me day or night <strong>_  
><em><strong>it seems that you are always on my mind <strong>_  
><em><strong>and I know when ever I need you near <strong>_  
><em><strong>I always feel that you'll be there right by my side <strong>_

_**Your love runs deep within my soul, and I can't let go **_  
><em><strong>You'll never leave me, because I know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you are the one for me <strong>_

_**You're the one who moves me **_  
><em><strong>You're the one who sees right through me <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I lean on every night and everyday <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one who makes feel a brand new life that's so unreal <strong>_  
><em><strong>When I think of you and I, you do <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one who moves me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Moves me, oh, you move me, you move me <strong>_

_**What I did without your love is a mystery **_  
><em><strong>Now I have you, oh I don't, wanna let you down <strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyday it feels like a dream come true<strong>_

_**And I pray that you will always be around **_

_**Your love runs deep within my soul, and I can't let go **_  
><em><strong>You'll never leave me, because I know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you are the one for me <strong>_

_**You're the one who moves me **_  
><em><strong>You're the one who sees right through me, <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one I lean on every night and everyday <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one who makes me feel, a brand new life that's so unreal <strong>_  
><em><strong>When I think of you and I, you do <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the one that moves me, <strong>_

_**When I am down and all alone **_  
><em><strong>You are the one who cares <strong>_  
><em><strong>When I am weak, you make me strong <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know that you'll always be there, yeah <strong>_  
><em><strong>Moves me, moves me<strong>_

I was completely shocked to hear such an amazing voice.

"Flora, you have a beautiful voice." I said. Then, everything went black.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. Was Flora singing from the heart? If she was, did it work? Why did Helia black out?**


	5. Back with me! Say what!

**Tiffany: Hi you guys! Sorry for the late update! Here's Chapter 5 of My True Love!**

**Oh, and I've rewritten The Real Thing and it is now called It's Not The Same Anymore. I honestly didn't like The Real Thing. Please give It's Not The Same Anymore a chance. Review that story and I'll make a sequel to My True Love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

_Recap from previous chapter:_

_Helia's POV:_

_I was completely shocked to hear such an amazing voice._

_"Flora, you have a beautiful voice." I said. Then, everything went black._

Helia's POV:

I woke up from the sudden sharp pain on my cheek. I sat up.

"Helia?" asked someone.

"Flora?" I asked."What happened?"

"Well, when I was singing, you went unconcious and...I slapped you." she said.

"I love you, Flora." I said. She hugged me.

"The spell broke!" she said.

"What spell?" I asked.

"You see, Ortensia put a spell on you to make her fall in love with you. Somehow the spell just broke." she explained.

"Do you want to talk to the other girls about it?" I asked. She nodded and ran off dragging me with her.

Flora's POV:

After I finished singing, Helia complimented me on my voice and then fell unconcious. I looked around to see if anyone had hit him. I sighed. I normally won't do this but...

_Slap!_

I slapped him and he sat up quickly.

"Helia?" I asked.

"Flora?" he asked."What happened?"

"Well, when I was singing, you went unconcious and...I slapped you." I said.

"I love you, Flora." he said. The spell broke? Oh my gosh! I hugged him

"The spell broke!" I said.

"What spell?" he asked.

"You see, Ortensia put a spell on you to make her fall in love with you. Somehow the spell just broke." I explained.

"Do you want to talk to the other girls about it?" he asked. I nodded, sat up, grabbed his arm and ran back to Alfea.

"TECNA!" I yelled as I barged in the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The spell broke!"

"You sang from the heart? Thank god!" she said as she hugged me.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked suspisiously.

"Um..."

"You knew how to break the spell?" I said.

"We all did, Flo'." said Musa.

"Helia, you can go if you want but be careful." I said.

"Alright." he said and left.

"Why didn't ya'll tell me?" I asked. "I could've broken it earlier!"

"Well, if we told you, we knew that you would force yourself." said Tecna. I sighed.

"Well, alright, I forgive you." I said. They hugged me.

"Fuck, I sent Helia all by himself. What if Ortensia finds him?" I panicked.

"Well, let's go follow him! Let's go Enchantix!" yelled Musa.

We transformed in our Enchantix outfits and flew out the balcony.

"There he is!" pointed out Tecna.

"And there's Ortensia!" said Musa.

"With the Trix!" I said.

"Pixies." said Icy.

"Witches." I said.

"Ortensia, what are you doing with them?" yelled Musa.

"I joined them." she said.

"You need to give it now, Ortensia." said Stormy.

"Give what?" asked Tecna.

"My fairy transformation." said Ortensia. She released this pink orb from her upper chest and gave it to the Trix.

"Nice doing business with you, _witch_." said Icy.

"Witch? But, you're not a witch." I said.

"I am, _now_."she snapped.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!**

**So, does writing Chapter 6 sound good?**


	6. Already Over

**Tiffany: I'M BACK! I'm sorry I haven't updated as much, but I have my own computer now! Yay! Anyways, I'm officially a teenager. My birthday was in July 20.**

**Anyways, I have no disipline 'cuz multiple stories will be popping up randomly...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB. IF I DID, I WOULD'VE MADE FLORA AND HELIA MEET IN SEASON 1!**

_Recap from previos chapter:_

_"Nice doing business with you, witch." said Icy._

_"Witch? But, you're not a witch." I said._

_"I am, __**now**__."she snapped._

Flora's POV:

I had a shocked face. I mean, this is bullcrap. Ortensia threw a pink orb at us. I was fighting back, as well as Tecna and Musa. She was strong, stronger than when she was a fairy. This is just humiliating as well, but I have to reach Helia before Ortensia does. I flew down.

"Flo', where you goin'?" asked Musa.

"To reach Helia while you guys fight Ortensia." I said. I flew to Red Fountain. I was flying forward but I was looking back and crashed into someone. Brandon.

"Brandon! Where's Helia?" I asked.

"I think in his room... did you get the spell off?" he asked. I nodded and he left. Sudddenly, I felt something viibrate. My phone. I forgot to leave it and somehow came along with my Enchantix.

"Hello?"

_"Yo', Flo', we've been fighting a duplicate of Ortensia! You better hurry 'cuz I think she's on her way to reach Helia!" _said Musa.

"Got it." I said and hanged up.

"Flora." said a voice. I turned around.

"Helia?" I said.

"I have to break up with you..." he said.

"Wh-why?" I asked. He didn't answer. I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. I was in the verge of tears. I flew out.

Ortensia's POV:

While my duplicate was out fighting Musa and Tecna, I saw that little pixie, Flora, flying to Red Fountain. I smirked. The only way to finish her off and break her heart, is if I can transform into Helia and break her stupid little heart. I transformed into Helia and teleported to Red Fountain. I waited until I saw her. Bingo.

"Flora." I(in Helia's voice) said. She turned around.

"Helia?" she asked.

"I have to break up with you..." I said.

"Wh-why?" she said, her voice cracking. I stayed silent. She was in the verge if tears and flew out. I smirked. I laughed to myself. Just _too _easy.

Flora's POV:

It's... already over...

I flew to my dorm, untransformed and cried my eyes out.

"Flora, what's wrong?" said a voice.

"Tecna... Helia broke up with me..." I cried out.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know! He didn't say." I said.

_Bzz Bzz_

My ohine vibrated. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Flora." It was Helia... I hanged up.

"I'm going to sleep for a while." I told Tecna. She nodded and left. I cried myself to sleep.

**Eh, should I continue this story?**

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP REVIEWING!**


	7. I've Been Fooled

**Tiffany: So... I'm sorry I haven't updated this story!**

**Riven: You left us for thise anime people -_-**

**Tiffany: Shuddap Riven!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR ANYTHING!**

Helia's POV:

I sighed. She hanged up on me. Why? What did I do? I din't remember doing anything wrong... I got up and decided to go to Alfea.

"Where are you going?" asked Riven.

"To Alfea." I said.

"Why? You're just going to make thing worse." he told me.

"I haven't done anything and what do you mean?" I asked.

"You broke up with Flora. Musa called me saying that Flora told Tecna and Tecna told her. She says Flora's crushed." he said. My eyes widened. I never remember doing that.

"I never broke up with Flora. I love her." I snapped.

"Oh, really? If you go over there, there'll be 5 girls waiting to kick your ass." he told me. I ignored him and left Red Fountain to Alfea. When I knocked on the girls' dorm, Stella opened the door. She glared at me.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" asked Stella.

"I never broke up with Flora and I never will." I told her,

"Flora's not the type to lie." she said. It's true, they all believe her because of that.

Flora's POV:

I woke up from my recently nap after crying. After I cry so much, I just tend to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier... His eyes were empty with no emotion and his voice sounded a bit different. Have I been fooled? I don't think so. He might've just lost all feelings for me... Suddenly, someone barged in my room.

"Helia?" I said, a bit surprised.

"Flora! I'm sorry, I tried to stop him." said Stella. I nodded and she left. I turned away from Helia.

"Flora, you have to understand that I never broke up with you." he said.

"Your eyes were empty, kind of a shade of navy blue and your voice sounded a bit different." I said.

"I haven't seen you since you told me that I can go back to Red Fountain." he said. My head was still turned away from him, my hands balled into fists. "Would I lie to you? Answer me." he said. My fists loosened. He would _never_ lie to me. The only time he lied to me was when he was being one of those spies for Saladin(his grandfather)...

"N-no..." I stuttered.

"Exactly." he said.

"Flora, w- oh shit." said a_nother _Helia. What the hell is going on here? I was right, I have been fooled.

"I know that this is the real Helia but who are _you_?" I asked the Helia who entered my room. They smirked and untransformed to reveal... Ortensia? Ugh, why can't she just leave us alone.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" I asked.

"'Cuz I want him to be mine." she said. After all that shit, I have had enough. I slapped her. _hard_.

**Yeah, bad way to end it there...**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	8. The End

**OMFG, IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A LONGGGG TIME! YA'LL MUST HATE ME! Dx Well, I'm making this the last chapter of My True Love. Poo, I know... but I'm running out of ideas for this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

Third Person POV:

As Flora's hand connected to Ortensia's cheek, a loud smack was hear, echoing around the very the room.

"What's your problem?" barked Ortensia.

"You're my problem! What's _yours_? Ever since Helia rejected you, you've been a bitch to me and my friends! What's _wrong_ with you?" yelled Flora. Her cheeks were red, hinting that she furious. She had enough of tolerating with Ortensia. She's hardly cursed but she really needed to. The fact that Ortensia has done a lot to get rid of her so she could get to Helia, was freaking stupid. This was the one time where she actually _hated_ someone, other than the Trix. It was just too much. Ortensia was frustuated because she couldn't get what she _wanted_, not what she _needed_. In Flora's mind, she thought Ortensia needed mental help.

"Flora, chill." Helia told Flora, resting a hand on her shoulder, "She's not worth it."

"NOT WORTH IT?" screeched Ortensia. "Helia, I'm the one for you. I'm totally worth it for you!" Ortensia was now pissed, so as Flora. 'When will she learn?' thought Flora. She wanted to choke Ortensia so she(Flora) could get out of the misery made by Ortensia.

"Ortensia, I know this must be hard for you, but I _don't _love you. I don't even have feelings for you. We could be friends, but _only _friends. Nothing else, nothing more." Helia told Ortensia, who stepped up to end the acute glares that were given acrimonously between the two girls. Her eyes started to water and she finally choked out sobs. She ran from the room, leaving the couple in the room alone.

"Flora, I love you, only you and nobody else." said Helia.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Flora, her jade eyes looking down to the floor.

"If I didn't, would I do this..." he cupped her cheeks and kissed her immensely. Flora's cheeks burned a fiery red... not by anger, but she was blushing. She kissed back and then pulling away, resting her hand on Helia's chest.

"In love you, too, Helia." she told him.

"HEYY! It's pizza party time!" yelled out Stella, barging in the room.

"Stella! What did we tell you about barging into rooms?" scolded Bloom.

"To not barge in a room when there might be someone in there." sighed out Stella.

"Good girl." Layla told Stella.

_**Fin...**_

**Hehe, I shouldn't have put that in the end, right? Egh, it's TOO short... so it's a gay ending -_- I'm disappointed in myself ): But I HAD to upload for you guys!  
>Don't forget to review the ending(this chapter)!<strong>


End file.
